1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of printing technology, and in particular to a liquid crystal display and a liquid crystal display lower substrate assembly thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays are one of the most widely used flat panel displays and include two display panels and liquid crystal interposed between the two display panels. The two display panels are respectively an array substrate assembly and a color filter substrate assembly. With the development of the liquid crystal displays, alignment wires laid on the array substrate assembly of a liquid crystal display are getting more and more and thus, inevitably, the alignment wires may be connected in a crossing condition. When the alignment wires that supply electric voltage to the color filter substrate are connected in a crossing condition, static electricity is induced in the crossing site and affects the distribution of an electric field between the array substrate assembly and the color filter substrate assembly of the liquid crystal display, leading to poor alignment of liquid crystal between the array substrate assembly and the color filter substrate assembly of the liquid crystal display.